Strategy (Farming Simulator 18)
Guide for the most economical Farmers If you want to expand your farm the fastest, this guide has some tipps for you. Early Game In the early game, you want to first fully utilize the gear available from the start. For that it is recomended that you purchase fields first, so that all your machines are working all the time. Try to purchase long fields instead of square ones, and dont save up for the very large fields, as there you pay a lot more per m2. Also purchase the ones close to your farm as your vehicles are not very fast to transport those. Only buy vehicles when alls your vehicles are always at work. Do not purchase the pickup, as it is very very slow when pulling anything. First you should plant canola, and purchase a fertilizer as quickly as possible. Fertilizer increases the yield of any plant 1.5 times. However byproducts like straw are not increased. If you plan to harvest byproducts, it is advised that you use a self loading wagon instead of a ball press, as this requires much less time that the collecting of balls even with the automated wagon takes. Potatoe production is a very viable option to expand. Their low selling price is easily compensated for by their high yield. Potatoes and Sugarbeets even have the highest income per m2, excluding the late game product chaff. Try to sell crops only in high demand, as you will get much better prices. Occasionaly, you will get a call that some crop is in high demand, and you will get 1.5 to 2 times the price. But in early game you should not only sell at these occasions, as they are quite rare, especially if you only store one crop. You should instead sell when you are able to purchase a new tool or field with the result, so that you expand the fastest. Mid Game In mid game your expansion rate will slow down, as bigger machines cost much more. If you plan on purchasing new tractors, the Fasttrac 8310 is your best option, as it is the fastest at any task, and not the most expensive. Try to skip intermediate Vehicles like the Acros 595 plus and go straight for the largest in each category. Since the production time until purchases is longer, you should only sell when a crop is in high demand. That way you can easily get 200k at a time. Make sure that you can always deliver your complete crop storage. If you have slow tractors or small wagons, you might only sell half your goods in the high demand window and loose a lot of income. Late Game In late game, the most profitable crop is chaff, as it also produces fertilizer. But it can only be produced until the biogas facility is full. Therefore you should produce chaff untill the biogas is full, and then produce Canola the rest of the time, as this has a very high income per area, and can be harvested with at 12m harvester. Both potatoes and sugarbeet are no longer viable because of their tiny 3m harvesters. You can only purchase 75 vehicles, so not all of the 80 vehicles can be owned at he same time. The highest theoretical production if you have friends is still potatoe, but you will need alot of harvesters.The highest possible production rate is around 1.5 Millon $ per hour with 10 potatoe harvesters. Category:Farming Simulator 18